


Shoulder(s) to Lean On

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Regardless of the fact that he and Tooru were supposed to be fighting, Wakatoshi can't help but think of Tooru's well-being during a sudden rainstorm.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Shoulder(s) to Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> For day six of Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020, my first foray into UshiOi (it will not be my last lol)! Prompts: **Getting back together** (kinda), **Jacket** , Sci-Fi AU
> 
> Enjoy!

Wakatoshi stands in the entryway of the sporting complex, staring at the raindrops racing down the glass doors. The issue is not that he needs an umbrella, or that he does not have a jacket. It is that he knows Tooru probably did not take either one to work today, because the forecast had said there were no chance of rain, except now it is raining hard enough that Tooru's usual bus home may be late.

Wakatoshi waves to the last of his teammates as they brave the storm. A flash of lightning jumps among the clouds, a low rumbling of thunder echoing soon after. Tooru hates the rain.

Opening his umbrella, Wakatoshi pushes the doors open, automatically ducking his head as the wind swept over him. The rain thumps quietly against the fabric of his umbrella, and tires from the cars on the street hiss as they hit the puddles formed on the asphalt.

It wouldn't hurt, Wakatoshi decides, to pass by the bus stop on his way home, so he starts his way down the sidewalk three blocks in the opposite direction of his apartment.

There is a lone florescent light above the bench next to the bus stop, and it reveals the silhouette of a stooped figure, huddled into themself for warmth. The bus stop is covered, which is good, but Tooru works far enough away that he would have been soaked by the time he got here. Wakatoshi slows. He swallows. He is not usually so nervous to talk to someone. But it has been a week since he and Tooru have had a conversation, and the last one they had had been so...angry.

Walking closer, he verifies that it is, in fact, Tooru, sitting at the bus stop. His hair is wet and flat against his scalp, a few chunks stuck to his forehead and cheek. His dress shirt sticks to his skin. He looks more miserable than Wakatoshi has seen him in a long time.

Taking a deep breath, Wakatoshi unzips his jacket and shrugs out of it. Tooru has not looked up, does not even seem to realize there is anyone standing close to him. Wakatoshi nods to himself, then closes the distance between the two of them, stepping under the shelter of the stop, making sure to fold his umbrella carefully, away from Tooru.

When Wakatoshi has finished his task, he turns back to Tooru, who is still huddled on the bench, gaze sightless in front of him. Without a word, Wakatoshi carefully drapes his team jacket across Tooru's shoulders, then gingerly sits on the bench next to him. For a few seconds, Tooru does nothing. Wakatoshi is just glad that he has not gotten up and stormed away. Then, he sees Tooru's hands slowly lift, grasping onto the sides of the jacket and pulling it tighter against his body. There is another soft rumble of thunder. The storm will most likely be over soon.

Wakatoshi doesn't move or open his mouth. He knows Tooru now, much better than he did in high school. Tooru should be the one to start this conversation, tell Wakatoshi whether he is ready to speak about their argument or not. 

Instead of doing either, Wakatoshi watches in awe as Tooru's head drifts down to lay against his shoulder. The weight there is familiar, and Wakatoshi doesn't mind in the slightest that Tooru's hair is making his shirt wet. He used to do this after showering, sometimes, just to tease Wakatoshi.

"I missed you," Tooru says finally, his voice slightly hoarse. As if Tooru is a bird he is trying not to startle away, Wakatoshi raises his hand, pressing the back to Tooru's forehead. He watches Tooru's lips tick upward. Tooru finally raises his eyes to meet Wakatoshi's.

"I missed you as well," Wakatoshi finally says, "very much."

Tooru breaks eye contact, shifting the jacket again. He looks very handsome, Wakatoshi thinks, even with his ragged hair and the way his clothes fit terribly as they stick in the wrong places. Wakatoshi likes seeing his jacket on Tooru's shoulders, and the way Tooru holds the jacket, arms crossed, hands close to his neck, makes Wakatoshi want to pull him into his arms and never let go.

"I'm sorry," Tooru says. "Sometimes when I'm stressed, I overreact to things. I nitpick, because I feel out of control. But I shouldn't have said the things that I did. And I definitely shouldn't have left you waiting for me to tell you I just needed some time to clear my head."

"I apologize as well," Wakatoshi said, surprising even himself with the admission. He had come to the same conclusion Tooru had. But, deep down, he knew that was only an excuse. "We are still learning to communicate with each other, even after three months of dating. We are very different people, Tooru, and not making you my number one priority when you were upset was not all right. You needed my support, and I was not there."

Tooru hummed, laying his head back down on Wakatoshi's shoulder. "You're always so reliable, Toshi. It just kind of scared me, not having any kind of down time with you for almost a week. And while I like to talk, I don't like to talk about my feelings until they are explosive, as we have clearly established."

Wakatoshi blinked. "Was it that long? I am very sorry, I did not realize...Of course you were upset with me. Spending time with me is very important to you."

Tooru shrugged. "I should have known better too, but when you canceled our weekly date, that's what really pushed me over the edge. But I'll be better at telling you in the future, as long as you promise that when you're busy you'll at least send me a text telling me something about your day?"

Wakatoshi wraps his arm around Tooru's shoulder. The back of the bench is cold and a little damp, but Wakatoshi does not mind. He releases a deep breath, relaxed for the first time that week.

"Do you want to come home with me? I can make hot chocolate," Tooru says after a few minutes.

The rain has turned to just the slightest mist. The headlights from the bus cut through it, creating a small tunnel of light. Wakatoshi squeezes Tooru's shoulders tightly.

"That sounds like a very good night," Wakatoshi says. When the bus pulls up, Wakatoshi gestures Tooru on first. When Wakatoshi sits in the seat next to Tooru, Tooru doesn't hesitate to lay his head back down on Wakatoshi's shoulder, and Wakatoshi reciprocates by securing his arm around Tooru. It's the other shoulder from the one Tooru had leaned against at the bus stop, but Wakatoshi figures that, if he wants to be reliable, both shoulders should be open for Tooru to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!
> 
> [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensmidnight)


End file.
